It is often desired for comfort reasons that chairs can recline, and there are a number of known mechanisms for accomplishing this purpose. Some require a user input from a handle or lever to allow reclining and others use a number moving parts that result in an increased cost of manufacture, thus not all applications for chairs will provide a reclining action because of the increased cost of doing so. For example, stackable auditorium or event chairs may commonly be produced at a minimum price that results in an unsatisfactory comfort level.
The price of chairs can vary drastically based on the functionality and options provided, but a reclining option is often desirable. When cost is an issue as is usually the case with auditorium chairs, a reclining feature is often eliminated to reduce cost of the chair. A disadvantage to many known mechanisms is that they are generally complicated and require a number of moving parts and fasteners. It is therefore desirable to have a chair with a simple reclining action and mechanism that can be produced in a cost effective manner while providing increased comfort in relation to other available chairs.
It is further desired to provide a reclining swivel chair using a simplified and cost effective mechanism with enhanced tilting capabilities.
European Patent No. 0130229 to Chadwick discloses a one piece shell chair having a seat and a pivot frame. A support base and a frame member pivot with respect to a torsion bar, allowing the chair to recline.
European Patent No. 2039268 to Saez discloses a stackable chair having a frame, seat and a back, where the back has selectively located slot patterns or springs that allow for reclining.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,702 to Raftery discloses a seat element and a thigh support element flexibly connected by leaf springs, offering thigh support.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,642 to Erb discloses an adjustable chair having an arcuate contact support structure with two rollers spaced between the arcuate support structures. The rollers contact various support platforms, but are not affixed to the chair back or seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,233 to Markus discloses a reclinable seat using a torsion bar connected to the seat to allow for a reclining action.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,073,864 to Olsen discloses a stackable chair of substantially X shaped configuration having two bars capable of flexing movement relative to one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,722,119 to Delmestri discloses a chair with a tiltable seat.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved mechanism for chairs that allows the seat to tilt or recline that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art. Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved mechanism that allows stackable chairs to recline. It is yet another object of the invention to provide a cost effective mechanism that allows event chairs to be more comfortable. A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved swivel chair with a simplified tilting mechanism and enhanced tilting capabilities.